Camp Chetengyro
by Measha of Clomati
Summary: Torture Camp, Oops! I mean "Obedience camp" was not all that it seemed..................... Tell me if you think this is boring or anything, its kind of an old idea I had of a copout of Holes. PLEASE REVIEW!


Camp Chetengyro

**Chapter 1**

The camp wasn't torture after all! When two weeks were up they (the camp staff.) got us into fashion design, ya know, like making clothes? It all started way---- back. It was Sunday evening going into night...

I was caught going to a party, and how they figured that out I have no idea, but they were waiting for me when I had got home. Man! The house was in so much tension the dishwasher quit running! yikes! This wasn't the first time I had been caught either. There had been three other times, so I guess this was what you could call the last straw. I was sent to an torture camp (obedience camp is what my mom called it, but both are the same thing.) The camp was called Chetengyro, and at first I hated it, but then many others and I grew to love it...

Two weeks into camp we were just settling down for the night, and we started to hear loud trucks. That was a noise we had learned to hate, because trucks (specifically semis) always brought trouble. It could be in the form of new counselors, (we scared some away, so these were tougher replacements) or new kids. (Mostly awful kids like juvenile detention kids.) So you see, trucks were Bad news for us, so we didn't dare venture out into the dark to investigate. We covered our heads with our ratty, unwashed pillows, and tried to fall asleep, a large feat on our part. In the morning, we got up at 4'o' clock

Our normal time, got on our clothes for the day, and went outside. We nearly fell over in surprise because the whole camp had been transformed! Where tents, and mess halls used to stand, now stood makeshift buildings, and where hard dirt and a well were, stood plush carpet and a fountain! There were fashion posters all over the walls or the buildings and we could feel the cool breeze of the air conditioning wafting out of them. Then the main counselor Mr. Bellbottoms (we called him that cause he Always wore bellbottoms)

was calling out to us with his bullhorn, telling us that the camp was officially turned to fashion camp! He then told us that the air-conditioned buildings were our work places! We were so overjoyed that we all jumped up, and down then whooped like crazy! Over the bullhorn we were given our list of new and improved chores and shifts. Since we were used to waking up early, we kept the same hours, and our "Chores" were now going to a class on fashion design, keeping watch for outsiders coming to the camp, and keeping brilliant fad and fashion ideas running through the camp. The reason we had to keep watch is that the friends, relatives, or reporters that came into the camp would relay information about the transformed camp to our parents and then we would get sent to either a worse camp, or REAL fashion school which would be a bore, so we had a tower to watch for them.

One time we had an intruder and we nearly let the cat out of the bag! You see, we had to cover up any evidence of the fashion camp and one younger boy named Terrence accidentally let his designer jeans (designer meaning that he designed it, of course.) slip out from under his pillow and the reporter, saw it and started taping, so we had to make a scene. We took the pants and put them into a fake garbage heap (Smelly, of course.) and put him into solitary confinement (This was real, of course because he forgot to hide his clothes.) So the whole time that the reporter was there he was whimpering out of fear of the place we put him in. After she left, we picked up his jeans and called his parents, telling them that he was being moved to a different facility because he was cooperating. He was really being sent to a different facility, but it was so he could learn how to hide things better and match his personality better. Mr. Bellbottoms wrote a letter to Terrence's parents telling them that Terrence was cooperating beautifully, so they moved him to a lighter facility (this was done after the phone call to emphasize, and also to give an address.)

So anyway, this was pretty cool! Awesome food, creating things; it actually gave me something good to do! I didn't feel like doing anything bad either. Sure, there was some "tougher" kids who still did bad stuff, but most of us were thankful for our good fortune and stayed out of trouble.


End file.
